warriors_aminofandomcom-20200214-history
News and Announcements
Breaking News and Information! _______ *January 22nd; The Warriors 15th Anniversary event has begun! *January 23rd; Clan Appreciation Week has begun! *January 25th; PatrolClan Auditions are open! *January 27th; RecognitionClan Auditions are open! *January 27th; RIST Auditions are open! *January 28th; DocumentaryClan Auditions are open! *January 28th; The second round of the 15th Anniversary event was announced! *January 28th; The WOTW for January 27th-February 3rd was announced, congratulations Moth! *January 29th; Dominoclaw has resigned from the LT, may StarClan light his path! *January 30th; The color pink was chosen for February's color theme! *January 31st; February's WOTM was decided, congratulations Catalyst! *February 1st; February's AOTM was decided, congratulations Bittersweet! *February 1st; SkillClan Auditions are open! *February 2nd; Fenris is promoted to S.I.C and Muffin is promoted to T.I.C. Congratulations! *February 3rd; The Warriors Amino Discord server is rebooted by Marshu Kitty! *February 3rd; DesignClan Auditions are open! *February 3rd; The WOTW for February 3rd-February 10th was announced, congratulations Muffinclaw! *February 3rd; The NOTW for February 3rd-February 10th was announced, congratulations Elena Illustrates! *February 4th; Social Media Team Auditions are open! *February 4th; BattleClan Auditions are open! *February 4th; The third round of the 15th Anniversary event was announced! *February 6th; MusicClan's Playlist Challenge has begun! *February 7th; The second round of MusicClan's Playlist Event was announced! *February 7th; Hashiiopa and Dawn were promoted to Curators, congratulations! *February 7th; WelcomeClan Auditions are open! *February 8th; The third round of MusicClan's Playlist Event was announced! *February 9th; The fourth round of MusicClan's Playlist Event was announced! *February 10th; The fifth round of MusicClan's Playlist Event was announced! *February 11th; The sixth round of MusicClan's Playlist Event was announced! *February 11th; The WOTW for February 10th-February 17th was announced, congratualtions Frogleap! *February 11th; SkyCats, Duskhope, Spicefox, Lizzie, and Wolfberry are inducted as Helpers, congratulations! *February 12th; The final day of MusicClan's Playlist Event was announced! *February 12th; The fourth round of the 15th Anniversary event was announced! *February 12th; The NOTW for February 12th-February 18th was announced, congratulations Taxidaeus Art! *February 14th; PrideClan Auditions are open! *February 16th; ArtClan Auditions are open! *February 19th; The NOTW for February 18th-February 25th was announced, congratulations Sp0tted! *February 19th; The WOTW for February 17th-February 24th was announced, congratulations Zenithwhisker! *February 19th; LoreClan's 1 Year Anniversary Contest is announced! *February 20th; MusicClan Auditions are open! *February 20th; ScoutClan Auditons are open! *February 21st; Dewwhisker is promoted to Leader, congratulations! *February 22nd; TranslationCrew Auditions are open! *February 24th; DramaClan Artist Auditions are open! *February 26th; The NOTW for February 25th-March 4th was announced, congratulations Vee! *February 26th; The WOTW for February 24th-March 3rd was announced, congratulations PowerArt! *March 1st; The color green was chosen for March's color theme! *March 2nd; March's WOTM was decided, congratulations Cassiopeia! *March 2nd; BattleClan Auditions are open! *March 3rd; March's AOTM was decided, congratulations Bambow! *March 3rd; TWoA Auditions are open! *March 4th; QuizClan Auditions are open! *March 4th; The WOTW for March 3rd-March 10th was announced, congratulations Wolf! *March 4th; The NOTW for March 4th-March 11th was announced, congratulations vermillion xvii! *March 4th; A 'Suggest a Change to WA' post was uploaded! *March 4th; HumourClan Auditions are open! *March 7th; AlterClan Auditions are open! *March 11th; RantClan Auditions are open! *March 11th; The NOTW for March 11th-March 18th was announced, congratulations Spiderpaw! *March 11th; The WOTW for March 10th-March 17th was announced, congratulations Savannahmrowl! *March 11th; GeoClan Auditions are open! *March 13th; QuestionClan Events are open! *March 14th; AlterClan's 1 Year Anniversary Event is announced! *March 17th; The Clan Disbandment/Demotions are addressed by the LT. *March 18th; The WOTW for March 17th-March 24th is announced, congratulations Kyoshiro! *March 18th; The NOTW for March 18th-March 25th is announced, congratulations MangoKat! *March 18th; DesignCLan's 1 Year Anniversary Contest is announced! *March 19th; SimulatorClan Auditions are open! *March 20th; QuestionClan Auditions are open! *March 24th; ComicClan Auditions are open! *March 25th; The WOTW for March 24th-March 31st is announced, congratulations Ferret! *March 25th; The NOTW for March 25th-April 1st is announced, congratulations Oakfeather! *March 27th; GamingClan Auditions are open! *March 31st; The color purple was chosen for April's color theme! *April 1st; The WOTW for March 31st-April 7th is announced, congratulations Cat's Pajamas! *April 1st; SkillClan Auditions are open! *April 2nd; Social Media Team Auditions are open! *April 2nd; April's AOTM was decided, congratulations Wind! Category:Important Posts